The Allure of Military Women
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: Royai. Yes, Riza Hawkeye had that allure that made men, especially certain Colonel Roy Mustangs, completely insane.  T for use of profanity only
1. Chapter 1

Devon: Hey guys, this is another one of Suki-chan's Christmas presents. I meant to post it when I posted her other ones but my computer screwed up so its a little late. ^_^;;;

Dislcaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, nor do I claim to. I simply own the plot of this little ficlet. :3

Rating: T-For use of one bad word.

Allure of Military Women

Roy x Riza

The Lieutenant had an allure about her that no other woman had, and it captivated the Colonel in ways he couldn't explain. The way she always left him wanting to pull her hair clip out, just so he could see her long blonde hair down once again. The way she hid her legs from him when he knew they were amazing. The way she could be so strong and powerful and threatening yet she was also soft and sweet and feminine, in her own way. It was enough to drive a man crazy, and that's just what it did to Roy Mustang, day in and day out. Drive him up the wall.

Her gun, her confidence, her secret girly side that truly did love dressing up for the silly military balls and meeting with Winry. The side of the Lieutenant that watched happy couples and mothers with a longing stare, everyone but the Colonel missed. The tough, strong military woman set off an allure that practically had him following her like a lost dog, drooling all the way.

It's probably the most crazy thing, he ever did in his life. If he was lucky, it wouldn't cost him his life. Maybe he lost it completely and as his declaration of his complete loss of sanity he decided to risk it. Maybe this is his punishment for using fire alchemy in the war. Him falling in love with his Lieutenant. Maybe it was just fate because, as Edward has said, the Truth's a bitch.

When he did it, Colonel Roy Mustang risked everything. His freedom, his job, his manhood, his pride. All of it was on the line, but for the blonde woman in front of him, he'd risk it all and more.

"Lieutenant, may I speak with you?"

"Sir?"

"I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

Devon: Kind of short but it was just supposed to be a random, fluffy thing-a-majing (I don't even know what that is...) So I hope you enjoyed. :3


	2. Chapter 2

DevonMarieDarling: So, this story wasn't originally supposed to continue. But a few requests and a random idea at about three in the morning convinced me to continue. So here you all go. Riza's answer to Roy's burning question.

The Allure of Military Women (Sequel)  
>Roy x Riza<p>

"….Sir, are you…drunk?" Riza's question was honest as she looked at the man, now on the ground in front of her. He had asked the completely insane, and very random, question standing up but her delay in responding gradually allowed him to sink to his knees in front of her. Once her question finally registered in the dark haired man's mind, his head shot up and he looked at Riza Hawkeye as if she was insane.  
>"Of course not!" Roy insisted, struggling to stand up but finding that his legs seemed to be turned to jelly and he stayed on the ground. "Riza, I'm asking you. To marry me. I would never, ever, <em>ever <em>do such a thing, while _drunk!_"  
>Riza then spent the next few minutes finding paper towel and cleaning off her shoe, as well as Roy's pants and the floor. Once the mess was finally taken care of and Riza has propped Roy up against the wall, insisting that he stay seated, a very drunk Falman, and equally as drunk Fury stumbled out of Roy's office, only to freeze on the spot when they saw Riza.<br>"You two!" Riza barked. "How can you all just blow off all of your work to get completely…" Riza struggled with her words for a few moments before, exasperated, she spit out: "wasted?" The two soldiers, suddenly feeling very sober, gulped, sending each other helpless looks. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer from the two of them, Riza sighed, running a hand through her bangs, pushing them away from her face for a few seconds before the fell right back into their usual place.  
>Roy then turned to his two subordinates, as if asking for help.<br>"Riza thinks I'm only proposing to her because I'm drunk." Roy slurred. "Not that I _am_ drunk of course. But either way. Can you believe her?" Falman and Fury once again looked at each other, this time however in confusion instead of fear and hopelessness. Sighing, Riza crouched down to be eye level with Roy.  
>"Roy, look at me." Riza commanded softly. Roy looked at her in mild surprise and happiness.<br>"You called me Roy. Finally. Not just 'sir'." He cried. Riza smiled softly to herself.  
>"I tend to call you Roy more than 'sir' lately. Old habits just die hard." Riza informed the man, drunk off some kind of liquor and his own happiness. Her statement however, caused his eyebrows to furrow together in deep confusion and thought.<br>"Since when?" With a sigh, one that Roy couldn't detect the emotion in it, Riza held up her left hand. On her fourth finger, or ring finger, a thin plain gold band shone gently, accompanied by a gold band with a single, well taken care of diamond.  
>"I believe it will be four years on Thursday, <em>Roy<em>."

DevonMarieDarling: :3 I thought it was cute. Silly but cute. A drunk Roy somehow forgetting he was married. x3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
